Dragon Heroes :Unknown Fates
by demontimelordfrombackerstreet
Summary: Touko has special abilities. She can understand pokemon and receives visions. What she doesnt know is that she has a special fate that could save or destroy Unova. This is my first fic so please bare with me. Rate might go up later on. New rewriten Prologue.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A single king along with his dragon used to rule over the region of Unova. The king was kind to his people and had two sons that were loved by the people. The land was at peace for many years.

However, this peace and happiness ended when the king's years caught up to him and he passed on. He left the managing of his kingdom to both of his sons. They however fought over who should have more power. The oldest son wished to rule the kingdom by following the ways of truth, while the younger brother wished to rule it by following the ways of ideals.

The past king's dragon had watched the boys grow up and could not choose whose side to take when they asked. It wanted to side with both of them. So by some great magic, the dragon split into three different beings. The first was a great white fire drake that took the side of the truth and the eldest brother. The other was a pitch black electric drake that followed ideals and the younger brother. The last was a grey beast that had the ability to control and create ice. It was all that remained of the original being. It took neither side and left to two to stay and fight with the brothers.

With the power of the dragons behind them, the two fought for the right to rule. Fires raged and burned the land, killing many. This continued for years until the final battle between the two dragons. The two dragons used up their last bit of power to make one finally attack. This drop in power forced them to go into a hibernation state instead of dying. Their forms changed into two separate stones. One of the purest white and one a black as the darkest night. They each found a place to rest until the time came for them to be awoken again.

The two brothers saw what their fighting had done to the land and changed. The joined with the rest of the remaining people who survived the war and started to rebuild the civilization. With humans and pokemon working together, the land was quickly healed and got back to its old state of peace. The two brothers started families that lasted through the centuries. These families possess the blood of royals but also gained something the public did not know of the ability to communicate with Pokemon, as well as their separate abilities. The eldest was able to receive visions of the future and tell when people were lying. The youngest possessed the ability to see the ideals of others through touch. There's abilities were passed down generation upon generation as were their beliefs. However as years past, these genes grew weaker.

Now in this current time, few but the families knew about these abilities. One was the family of Harmonia and the other was the family of White. This however would mean that history would have to repeat itself. These two were destined to meet and their fates would lie in their own hands.

So the fate of Unova unknowingly lay in the hands of a lonely greened haired, grey eyed boy and a brown haired, blue eyed girl. Both destined to change the region for good or for bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A white stone glowed with heat in a pile of sand._

_A black stone sparked with electricity, alone on a stone floor._

_A green haired teen stood with a crown on his head._

'_The hero's are ready. It is time for them to wake up.'_

'_It's your fate young one. You shall be my hero.' The white stone glowed brighter and the heat increased._

'_It is time to wake me up Hero.'_

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

_WAKE UP_

"TOUKO! TIME TO GET UP!" Touko woke up with a start. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat.

"Did you have another dream Touko?" asked her friends, Shift, with a slight whimper in his voice and his scruffy black and blue head tilted to the side.

Shift had been with Touko her entire life. He was a rare shiny Zorua, so instead of his fur being red and black, it was a beautiful blue and black. He had been her only present from her father before he died.

Shift stared at her, standing on her lap. Hydra raised her head from the foot of the bed and Haxs looked at her from her side of the pillow.

"Yeah, it was another one of those dreams, but I'm fine now." Touko told them.

"What was it this time?" Haxs yawned.

"I'm not sure."

"Well it can wait. Are you three forgetting what today is?" Hydra butted in.

"What….oh, OH! It's today! Touko its today!" Haxs shouted. She jumped up and down. Touko laughed and got out of bed. Today was the day. She was sixteen and was starting her journey. She changed into her signature clothes; ripped denim shorts, a white tank top, a black vest, combat boots, and her white and pink cap with her hair up in a pony tail.

"You guys ready to start our adventure?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to evolve. I'm going to kick everyone's butt!" shouted Haxs. She jumped down and ran off down stairs. Shift rolled his eyes and ran after her. He had a small smirk on his face like he was planning something. Touko and Hydra shared a look.

"Should we be scared?" Touko ask.

"Yep. I'll go stop him from breaking something again." Hydra replied. She followed the other two down the stairs. Touko looked at herself in the mirror. I can't believe it. Look at me Dad; I'm going to be a trainer, just like you. Her whole family had been trainers. Her uncle was even the Unova champion, Alder. Not many people knew that. He was supposed to be here this morning to give her a surprise. Maybe he is already here. She ran down the stairs. Sure enough her uncle was standing at the table, talking to her mother.

"Uncle Alder!" Touko threw herself at the fire-haired man. He caught her and picked her up, laughing.

"Look at you, you're so big! The last time I saw you, you were only just turning 13. How you have grown." He put her down and hugged her. She hugged him back.

When they pulled away, she looked at him curiously. "Soooooo. What's my surprise?" He laughed and reached into his pocket.

"Well since I am the champion, I was able to pull some strings and got you this." He handed her a piece of paper. She read it and gasped. Shift jumped up onto the table and onto her shoulder while Haxs and Hydra ran over to her feet to see what it was.

"No way! I didn't even know these were real!" Touko said.

"What is it Touko?" Shift asked

"It's a certificate that lets me carry all of my Pokemon with me instead of having to put you in the PC Storage. I don't have to choose just six!" She explained, grinning.

"I know you were conflicted about having to put your pokemon in a PC, so I got you this. But just because you have it doesn't mean you can skip out of the battle rules: only six pokemon per battle." He said.

"I know." She said, smiling. "Thank you so much Uncle. I love you! I love you! I love you!" She hugged him again. He and her mom laughed.

"Your welcome sweetheart."

"You better hide that before Cheren and Bianca see it." Her mom told her. "Won't want them begging your uncle for one too."

"Oh yeah." She said. "Hear that guys! I get to have all of you with me. Let's go."

"YAAAAAAA!" Haxs jumped in her arms. She laughed and held her Axew to her.

There was a knock on the door. "They are here!" Shouted Shift. Touko ran to her pink messenger bag by the door and put the paper in it. The she opened the door. There stood Bianca and Cheren. Bianca was holding a package.

"Touko look!" Bianca said jumping up and down, her blond hair bouncing with her. "It s the Pokemon the professor is going to give us!" Cheren just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to shout." He told Bianca. She blushed and Touko smiled. Bianca had had a crush on Cheren for as long as Touko had known her. Touko was planning on getting them together by the end of their journey.

Touko took the box from Bianca and walked up to her room with it. The other two along with Haxs on her shoulder and Shift and Hydra, fallowed. When they got there, Touko put the box down.

"OK. Who picks first?" Cheren asked.

"I think you should, Touko." Shift told her as he walked in and sat down next to her. "It is your house and you are the oldest."

"I think Touko should go first." Bianca said.

"That's what I said!" he whined. Bianca looked at him.

Touko laughed at the look Shift had on his face. She knew that no one else but she and the other Pokemon had heard him. But it was still funny to watch him.

"I agree with Bianca. You should choose first Touko." Cheren added. Touko just nodded and opened the box. There were three new shiny pokeballs: One with a grass symbol, one with a fire symbol, and the last with water symbol. _Which should I get? _She weighted her choices._ The fire type evolves to become a fire and fighting type, but I want to get a Litwick so why have two fire types? That's out. The water type is really cool and has swords. But I also really want a Snivy. Which to pick?_

"Get the Oshawott." Hydra told her. "You need a water type."

"Ok. I choose Oshawott." She picked up the pokèball with the water symbol on it.

"Good! I was scared you were going to take the one I wanted." Bianca ran over and picked up the ball with Tepig in it. "And Cheren gets Snivy."

"Fine, I wanted that one anyways." Cheren walked over and picked up the last ball.

They all released their new partners. When the red light faded, a small blue otter stood in front of Touko. It looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello." Said the blue and white sea otter. "You must be my new trainer." It held onto its yellow shell and looked at Touko with big brown eyes.

"Hello to you too," Touko smiled at the little girl otter. "And yes I am your new trainer." The Oshawott stared at her in surprise.

"You understood me?" she asked

"Yes, but don't let anyone know." Touko smiled. Haxs jumped off her and stared at the new otter.

"Hmmmm, I like you. My name is Haxs. This is Hydra and Shift. You will be going on the journey with us." Haxs shook the Oshawotts' hand.

"Do you have a name?" Hydra asked.

"Yes, what do you want your name to be?" Touko asked.

"Ummm, I like Samantha. And you could call me Sammy." She told them.

"Well nice to meet you Sammy. Let's go met the others." Sammy followed Touko to where Bianca was cuddling her Tepig and Cheren was studying Snivy.

"Oh, Touko, let's have a battle." Bianca told her.

"Okay, but if they break anything, you pay for it." Touko shrugged and sent Sammy into battle.

…..

After beating Bianca and Cheren, Touko was proud of herself. However, her room was trashed.

"Umm, I think we should go apologize to your mom Touko." Cheren said, pushing his glasses up as they started to slip off his nose.

"Yeah, we should." Bianca and Cheren went down stairs to talk to Touko's mom. She told them she'd catch up in a second. She looked around her one last time.

"I think this is going to be an interesting year or two." She said. Then she went down with her Pokémon to join her friends.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello everyone. So what do you think of chapter one? I know I had some mistakes in the prologue but hopefully i did better this time. So tell me what you think just please no flames or hates. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
